


Lost Island

by Roanheart25



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sailor - Freeform, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roanheart25/pseuds/Roanheart25
Summary: Sailor gets tempted by a Merman. they bang





	Lost Island

**Author's Note:**

> First explicit piece I put online. Do tell what I can do better with.

The sailor wondered the island for days learning the lay of the land. Walking around the coast, later following the river up to a small lake inside a luminescent cave. A melody urged the sailor's feet forward. Deeper into the lake, closer to the voice, water already enveloping his chin. Soon the man's lungs filled with water but he still forced his way to the sound. The melody ceased as did his the will to move.

The sailor woke up the same voice close to his face frantically shouting his name. “ Kevin! Kevin! Open your eyes you foolish man.” the man coughed up the water. Kevin turns back around to a warm embrace. “ I was so worried. You weren't breathing.” Kevin looks at his friend, a small, blue haired guy. The sailor's eyes move down the man's body stunned by the blue shine where the man's legs should be. “ Tearen your legs your legs! What are you?!”

Tearen pushes off landing on his back. The mer looked up at the man now standing over him. Kevin took a step forward as Tearen crawled, more like wiggles, backward. Kevin quickly closed the distance dropping to his knees near the mer’s tail. “Ah!” the mer lets out a yelp anticipating a barrage of strikes from the sailor's hands. Instead, the mer felt a ticklish stroke down his scales. Another hand joins, coursing the fins and scales of the mer. Whispers of, “ Beautiful”. Tearen lowers his arms just enough to watch the sailor move along his scales, passing the threshold from the textured blue scales to the smooth milk-white belly. Tearen's breath hitches catching Kevin's attention. the friction of the two men stops and their eyes meet.

The mer's face becomes flushed and looks away from the sailor’s emerald eyes. Kevin lifted the mer's chin. Their lips only inches apart. “Kev, nah” the mer's words silenced by the soft press of the man's lips. The chaste kiss turned into an intrusion of the mer's mouth. Kevin let out a deep moan in the mer's mouth. Their bodies shifted unconsciously with the burly sailor on top of the mer. Tearen could feel his tail pinned between the sailor’s thick thighs while a firm hand moves up the mer's side, the other, gently cupped around Tearen's cheek. The mer pushed on the sailor’s sculpted chest through the damp clinging clothes. Kevin finally raises from the other man's lips “haph...haph, Kevin?” the mer whimpers. The loss of the sailor touch to Tearen’s lips was replaced with wandering hands moving to the mers chest. The man started to gently rub and ghost his nails over the mer's nipples. Tearen trembled at every flick of his pink sensitive buds. “Kevin nag ah, wai..Ha!” the mer arched his back giving no sign of resistance. Instead, providing more access to the man who started licking and nipping at the mer's already abused chest. Kevin marveled at the now scarlet buds and relished in the sounds the mer beneath him made. All of the mewling and moaning the mer made sent shivers to Kevin's groin. The friction of the mer's tail only making Kevin's stiffening cock more apparent.

The sailor moves back up to stare into Tearen's eyes “Will you have me, my friend? the mer goes wide-eyed, brain finally seeing where this was going. Tearen's face goes to a more innocent red while trying to look anywhere but the man's labyrinth-like eyes. “ but-but, I am not human and I am not female.” not that the mer was against having the man on top of him. Quite the contrary, Tearen just didn’t want Kevin to regret being seduced by a siren. The sailor lets out a hearty chuckle “ to that my dear friend, I don't give a damn, but since you're not fully on board I'll just have to make you beg for me.” the man says rolling his hips against the mer’s slowly opening tail slit.

Kevin murmurs in discomfort as his still wet clothes cling to him in the worst of ways. Tearen reaches for the standing sailor wanting to pull him back on top. “Wait, love, you skipped a step and I need to catch up.” the man says waving a finger at the desperate looking mer. Kevin never broke eye contact as his hand move down his body, unbuttoning his see-through white shirt. Each button pulled Tearen closer. Tearen's eyes followed the man's hands intently licking his lips as the hand stop at the buckle to the sailor's trousers. Kevin hums as his cock is finally released from the confines of his damp pants. The sailor stares down at the mer who is hypnotized by his girth, “Tell me what ya want love” the man says breathily. Tearen stares up at the man's member for some time fascinated by the pre-cum leaking slow and thick. The mer voices his thoughts unconsciously “I want to taste it” Kevin drops to his knees letting Tearen have better access. Tearen takes the shaft into his hand felling it twitch at the littlest squeeze the mer gave. the mer leans in dragging his tongue up the man's shaft following a trail of pre to the sources. Tearen gained a liking to the taste of the man’s sweet and salty juices craving more. Kevin kept moaning in time with the mer's licks and sucks, “Fu~ck Tearen AH! Ya think you can take it all in love." the mer eased his way down the head, eyes glimmered with lust. The thick organ sliding down his throat. The sailor rewarded the mer with boisterous moans and gently messages and tugs Tearen’s hair. Kevin was barred to the hilt letting out a relaxed sigh “Gods Tearen, I can feel your throat closing around me...Awww” the mer started bobbing his head back and forth mouth coated in a mixture of saliva and pre-cum. Kevin felt a tight squeeze in his abdomen.

The sailor pulled ruffly on the mers webbed ear releasing his dick with a pop. “nigh?” the mer let out a surprised yelp. Tearen looked up in a daze mouth still open expecting the sailor to fill him again. That sight alone almost sent Kevin over the edge. “The things I'm going to do to you. On your back love,” the sailor says with a growl “ye yes Kevin “ the mer roles over while Kevin repositions himself back on top. Stradling the mer Kevin began grinding their lengths together. The cavern was filled with moans. “Let see what I'm working with love” Tearen lets out a whine “ Kevin stop teasing” “OH HO, and what would you have me do my love” the sailor's voice dripped of lust. “Kevin, fuck me already. I want to be filled by you!" the mer burst out in a desperate cry. The sailor captured the mer's lips in a bruising kiss lining up his cock to the mer’s tail slit. Kevin shoved his cock into the slick hole hilting himself in one go close to cumming from the mer’s warmth. A long drawn out moan came from the both of them. The two men lay there till Kevin felt the mer move. “Nnnah...gods Tearen get ready for a pounding of your life” the sailor pulled all the way out then slammed back in. he kept up this merciless pace drinking in every scream of pleasure the mer made. Tearen’s hole was being riddled. The mer did everything in his power to not be buck off form the sailor's rough thrust. The mer’s nails dug into the sailors back as cries and pleads escaped between pants “don’t stop, don’t stop haha nagh AHHH” the mans paced quickened by the mer's encouragement. The men feverishly thrust into each other. The man's cock sliding past the mar’s own member into it's sheath. “Kevin I I” “just a little more love." he gave the mer a deep kiss. “Mmm, Kevin KEV N AHHH!” feeling the mer clench around him, he hilted him one more time holding Tearen tightly. Tearen arched his back into the man's embrace spraying a thick coat of cum between them, his own tail being filled by his lover's cum.

Kevin slid out of the mer. Tearen gave a grunt, “it feels empty" the mer said eyes still blurry and glazed over. The man rolled to Tearen's side, a sharp intake of breath finally feeling the trophies the mer left on his back. “Worry not love, I’ll take you as many times as you please, and I will except every mark you gift me" the mer rolled onto the man's chest to capture his lips. “Do you think we could do that again, Kevin?” the mer tilts his head cutely giving the sailor puppy dog eyes. “more you say, well I'm not one to keep my partners unsatisfied but, on one condition” the mer laid delicate kisses down the man's neck “ for you my sailor, anything” “say I love you.”


End file.
